vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Griffith
Vincent Griffith is a main character featured in The Originals. He is powerful witch of the French Quarter. He was formerly being possessed by Original Vampire Finn Mikaelson during From a Cradle to a Grave in the first season and throughout most of the second season. In They All Asked For You, Vincent is freed by Finn's possession. The Originals :See Finn Mikaelson In ''They All Asked For You'', Vincent makes his first real appearance after only being seen as Finn's vessel. After being mortally injured by Klaus, Freya quickly heals Finn and then draws his soul out of Vincent's body and into her talisman. Vincent regains himself for the first time in months since he was possessed, looking terrified and questioning who those around him were. Freya casts a spell that puts him to sleep, and it is presumed that Elijah then completes his deal with the witches and hands Vincent over in exchange for Eva Sinclair/Rebekah's freedom from her crimes. Personality Due to Finn having him as his host, Vincent's true self was not known to the viewers. Physical Appearance He is a young African American man with shaved black hair and aristocratic facial features. He also has a clean and well-groomed beard and mustache. Appearances Season One *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Map of Moments'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson) *''They All Asked For You'' (Possessed by Finn Mikaelson/Freed from Finn's possession) *''Save My Soul'' Name '''Vincent '''means "Victorious" and the origin of the name is Latin. Trivia *The real Vincent Griffith apparently comes from a long line of New Orleans witches. * It is possible that Vincent's family are all dead, or that he was estranged from them since it's known that Esther carefully picked hosts who would not be missed. * His real occupation is unknown as he has faked being an adviser of a university while being possessed. * He wears suits even while not possessed as he was wearing a suit before Finn possessed him. * Vincent, while being possessed by Finn, is often affectionately called "Finncent" by fans, a combination of their names. Gallery -the-originals--seas.jpg Tumblr n5khwaLFtD1tv74iyo2 500.png Normal_TheOriginals201-0347VincentCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0354VincentCassie.jpeg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg|Finn possessing Vincent in Season 2 Normal_TheOriginals201-1450CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1452Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1475Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1481VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0963.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1306.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1324.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0139CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0192Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0464KalenVincentLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0474VincentKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0609VincentOliverAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-0658Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1667ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1678Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0549_Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2290Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0110.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0114.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0133.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0138.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0365.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0378.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-0412.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1438.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1589.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-1668.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals206-2397.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0341Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0411Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0538LenoreVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0581Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1291Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1343CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1451Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1895VincentAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1918Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1984Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2545Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0042KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0098KalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0172Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0176Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0476Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0721Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0729KalusVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-0796Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1492Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1530KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2155Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2517Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0863Vincent-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0875CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0937Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0953CamiVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0057Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0280VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0286VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0288Vincent-MIkael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0295Vincent-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0579Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0633Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0652Vincent-Gia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1059Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1074VincentMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1077Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1502Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1792Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1807Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1941Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2002Vincentlenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2414Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2421VincentMikaelLenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0430Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0448Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0626Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0663Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0725Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0897KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0963KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1275ElijahKalenVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1278ElijahVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1311Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1520Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2005KlausVincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2040KlausVincent-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2116Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2324Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2345Vincent.jpeg References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven